Rage of land
by coolcat12345
Summary: Dark Lord goes against his principles and takes extraordinary powerful, seemingly Muggleborn child, instead of killing it, to use as weapon. Little did he know that child had special grandmother indeed...


**Well, 2nd crossover! How much I do them. May do fourth, with Lancre witches. Please, read and review. Which of Third Race would you like to see also?**

"Avada Kedavra!''

Filthy Muggles. How dare they lat hands on him? He wasn't sure how they saw throught his Disilluisionment Charm. He heard that Xanatos had some contacts with wizards. It suprised him-it was widely known that American wizards were much smarter than Brittish ones when it came to putting doen such scum. He needed to visit them later, to remind them what is proper way of interaction with muggles and how they deal with blood-traitors.

Normally, he hated Muggleborns. But this one proved to have exceptional power. It could be used well,then discarded. And parents? It was wizard's rights to do what they wish with their kind, even if they lacked proper ancestry. What right would they have to forbidd him taking child?

''Honey,we're home. Alex? Alexander? Where are y...AHHHHHHHHHHH!''

* * *

Titania felt it. Power of death twisted in hateful dark magic by human hands, in her daughter's home. She scryed in fountain. It was too late. Mortal couldn't be tracked to his barrow, but she had idea who he was.

''Voldemort-he who flights from death. Where did that immortall-seeker-attracting gene come from? I would happily send few death gods after him, but alas, Law forbids so.''

Her lips parted in feral grin, while nails became claws and laura suspiciously similar to light of Death Curse formed around her.

''Neverthless, I just need to say few right words to certain Lord...''

That nights, winds of Earth seemingly howled with wicked laughter as she headed for Federation of America.

* * *

Anastasia Renard hit table with her fists.

''What do you mean, you knew he was there?''

''Madam, I don't know how you sneaked in, but I''ll inform you that we do not deal with likes of you. If Britishman takes such child,we're grateful for that. Less Muggleborns to deal with. Now if you will move awat, **Muggle**, and let some _**pure**_ folk come here with _important_ bussines..''

'' _Pure_? I think then you will like to be informed that there isn't a _**drop**_ of **Muggle** blood in my veins..''

She took him by collar and raised so high that his feet barely touched her head. her rage exploded.

And green light enfulged them all.

* * *

Isle shuddered. Giants's eyes widenned in disbelief. Centaurs stopped watching stars. Goblin worried. Gnomes stiffened. Merfolk swimmed on surface. Trolls covered mouths. Pixies's jaws fell open. Doxies curled. Kelpies run as crazy. Boggarts stood quietly. Dementors hid. Leprehauns ran. Bean sidhe gulped. House elves stopped their work. Veelas sat in fetal position. Nymphs tried to fit in scenery. Satyrs covered faces. Unicorns run. Thstral laid down. Winged horses flied up to clouds.

Animals sometimes can sense big disasters- eruptions, storms, tsunamis, earthquakes, plagues, wars.

They could sense something more. They weren't sure is it blessing or curse-all of above were better options than rage of their Lady.

* * *

Doors swung open. Teal-skinned woman in revealing clothes walked in.

''Who do you think you are, walking here without respect, you filthy..''

Being turned it's head and spoke:''Little crook

like toad you look

so toad you shall be.''

''Now,dear Minister, my grandson has been kiddnaped. I heard it was man known as Voldemort is responsible. Why isn't your Ministry doing anything about it?''

Fudge paled-he recognised woman from his predescesor's scripts.

'' Your Majesty, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..it is all trick...Dumbledore...''

''Dumbledore? I heard of him. Tell me more, please. Or you may make company to secretary.''

* * *

Dumbledore was in middle of feast when great explosion was heard. Wards around Hogwarts exploded. Doors burst open. Umbridge fainted.

Elven woman walked in and proclaimed: '' Who of you is Dumbledore? I need to speak with him.''

''And who are you to walk here uninvited, asking for Headmaster?'' Snape asked-almost spat out- sneering in his usual condescending way .

Still, he couldn't hold candle to profesional proud and haughty expression of woman, one she had milleniums of looking-down at people to perfect, despite fact that it fell out of practice 1000 years ago :''I, you over-grown hairless ape, am Titania, Lady of Third Race, Co-ruler of Oberon's Children and Queen of Third Race. My grandson has been kiddnaped. I heard that it was man known as Voldemort, but your superiors claim he's been dead for 15 years, and that Headmaster is raising panic in your world. So, I would like clarification, to know whom I should skin alive and tear to shreds.''

Dumbledore shivered and standed up : '' Mrs. Titania...''

'' Queen, mortal..''

'' Queen Titania, this may not be best place to discuss. Perhaps we should go to my office.''

He kissed her hand, and smirk tugged at her lips. ''Very well, there may be some civilisation left here.''

* * *

''Hermione, slow down!''

''I cannot Ron!''

''I agree Hermione-what do you think you will find?''

''Harryy, did you see how easily she passed throught wards? She must have either extraordinarly strong,or she may know some great spell..''

She turned, to see house elf tugging at her sleeve.

''Excuse Poppy, Missy, but you talkabout Quuenie? Then you not right.

''Yes. Wait, how do you think I'm wrong? And how do you know that?''

''Queenie aye old and strong, but she like Poppy, one of us.''

''That woman is house elf? Blimey, she is too hot for..''

''Ronald, let her say. What do you mean Poppy, is she house elf?''

'' No, no, no! Queenie of gentry! But house elves are of rcae 3 too. It's ... like birds. Sparrow and swan and peacock and chicken all different, but still birds. So we. We different, in purpose and domain, but we same in end. Strong means having lots of magic, does it not?''

'' I see. Domain? Yes, it does, how am I wrong.''

'' We do not be having magic. We be magic. We took flesh and blood, but we beings of pure magic. Domains are what we are. Each of us tied to thing that determines nature and abilities. Poppy and other house elves tied to home and house. Queenie tied to power and rule. Poppy small, servant, for cleaning and cooking, simple tasks. Queenie limited only to 3 things-bane, Lord Oberon's Law and her own imagination.''

'' But why do you serve wizards then? Why arent you in your kingdom?''

'' House elves servants! Free house elf be before bad!''

'' Ok, ok, but why you aren't in kingdom of...Third race?''

'' Kingdom deserted. Lord and Queenie had fight. we been bad-we thought we better than humans. Lord called us all and said we to leave Avalon, to go to learn humility. We corrected our mistake, o yes. Gathering been some time away.''

'' Gathering?''

''Lord and Queenie amended. They called us all back. We been, but we returned-we staying at wizards.''

''But why did you go if you didn't wish to leave?''

'' We had. Orders. We be going, greet Lord and do as we wish. If we do not, it meaning we against lord and we had to be punished. And then we would come anyway-Sisters would bring us.''

''And Queen's grandson?''

''Queenie had child with mortal who had child with mortal. Daughter weak, but grandson had powers in blood. Now he gone, and Queenie angry. When Queenie angry, bad things happen-land explodes, continents be going under sea, sky screaming, seasons mixing. If she's angry, she may have lord call it act of war.''

'' Well, I doubt it will go so far.''

Trio turned to see serious face of Queen Titania.


End file.
